


A Salacious Serenade For A Mute Musician

by SmutKnight



Series: The Summoner's Institute [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Biting, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Deepthroating, Defloweration, Doggy Style, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dresses, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Gangbang, Groping, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, Long Hair, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Lust, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Muteness, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Panties, Party, Party Games, Peer Pressure, Pigtails, Poker, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shoes, Shyness, Silent Protagonist, Sixsome, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Stripping, Table Sex, Taboo, Thighs, Throatpie, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Wet & Messy, drool, risky sex, saliva, spit, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: Despite her popularity as a Champion, more often than not Sona feels alone in the Institute. It's not the easiest making friends when you're a mute. Following a rather successful stint in the recent season, for the first time ever the mute musician has found herself invited to a party! With five pleasant Summoners showering her in attention, it's just what she needed to lift her spirits! Even if she keeps catching them glancing at her breasts...
Series: The Summoner's Institute [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Salacious Serenade For A Mute Musician

As tended to be the case for the Summoner’s Institute, the summer months were considered the ‘off-season’, due in no small part to the need for harvesting and tending to crops. Even with the advancements of Hextech television devices making it easier than ever for citizens all across Runeterra to watch the League’s matches; most people were just far too busy to tune in. Although viewership certainly dwindled in the warmer months, it was never quite zero. Children too young to work, more privileged citizens with non-labour intensive jobs, or simply die-hard fans of action on the rift all still tuned in. As such it felt a waste of potential income to simply host no games during this time as they had in previous years, with those in charge at the Institute devising a brilliant strategy of making use of this ‘down time’. They would add new quirky and experimental temporary game modes. 

  
  


At first they managed their expectations and stuck to something they considered to be safe: a game mode in which Summoners were allotted a champion at random, with no regard for team composition or Summoner experience. At first this produced a fair few memorable moments, with famous and highly regarded Summoner’s performing far below their rank due to being forced into positions or indeed Champions they had little to no experience in. However, true to their adaptability and over all skill at the game, most Summoners soon adapted and the game-mode quickly ran its course as far as popularity was concerned. Especially when it became abundantly apparent that one team was destined to win, long before the match even began, simply by looking at the allotted champions. While this particular game mode was a little lack-lustre as far as viewership was concerned, it gave the Institute staff the confidence necessary to be a little more creative. 

  
  


The next mode to come along was designed to test the limits of Champions in an unrestrained arena; all of the enchantments applied to Champions to dampen, restrain, or inhibit their combat prowess or magical ability completely removed. There was only one match of this game-mode aired, due in no small part to the unfortunate staff member responsible for the game’s conditions unknowingly accidentally dispelling the ‘size restriction’ enchantment along with everything else. The resultant damage to the Rift itself when Malphite was picked, flattening every inch of terrain underneath his tremendous form, took weeks to repair and the overly ambitious game mode was quickly retired.

  
  


After a spate of more successful attempts at alternative game modes such as: greatly reduced ability cooldowns, tremendously large staring gold and an all-out last-man-standing game mode where dozens of Summoners played as the minions themselves against just one Champion; it became clear that such temporary and quirky game modes were popular enough to warrant a new one each summer. While the cooler months were dominated by those Summoners of unparalleled skill, with viewers scarcely tuning in to any matches below the rank of diamond, these temporary game modes were where the more averagely skilled Summoners shined. Of course these oddly structured takes on traditional rift combat weren’t for everyone, with most Summoners rather spending their time relaxing and preparing for the start of the new season come autumn time, but nonetheless those that showed interest quickly became competitive. 

  
  


At first the Institute was opposed to making such non-standard game modes into an official competitive tournament structure, like the standard game itself. But as the income gap between those low ranking Summoners and those in Challenger grew larger and larger, they saw these minor competitions as a way to encourage potential aspiring Summoners that aren’t Challenger material to join with realistic competitive goals for them to work towards. The prize pools for such tournaments was considerably smaller than those for seasonal play, but still a sizable income boost for those of low ranks. There was also the added bonus of these strange and sporadic rule sets allowing for equally odd meta’s to evolve, allowing for some champions that saw minimal play in standard games to become “pick or ban” worthy in these temporary game modes. This helped to quell the concern of certain Champions who hadn’t seen frequent play in several seasons, whether particularly patriotic and wanting to better represent their homes, simply hurting for money, or even just craving attention. 

  
  


Some Champions were almost insufferable in this regard, endlessly pestering the Institute officials about making changes that would allow them to see more frequent pick rates. Draven and Ahri were the worst as far as pressuring the Institute for buffs, with both having a near insatiable desire to be the centre of attention, both firmly believing themselves to be the poster child of the league itself. Many other Champions complained, albeit privately, of the Institute caving to their requests more so than anyone else and accused them of favouring them both. Though mostly just hearsay and rumour, these claims were entirely accurate, due in no small part to Ahri’s appearances always boosting viewership substantially, and the flashy egomania of Draven appealing greatly to those aspiring new Summoners thinking themselves better than everyone else. The demon of agony Evelynn was also one such nuisance, though for a much less egotistical reason than the kitsune and executioner. Confined (mostly successfully) to the building’s prison-like basement, and with the building itself having numerous powerful enchantments to prevent harm befalling anyone on the premises, Evelynn’s time on the rift was her only opportunity to rend flesh and cause pain. As such it was not unheard of for her to escape her cell and head up to the offices of the Institute’s management, delivering her requests for more playtime in person, with varying degrees of flirtation and threats. 

  
  


Other Champions were contempt on their admittedly decently sized base rate of pay with no need or concern for pick-rate based bonuses, simply indulging merrily in the Institute building’s facilities and free services. Gragas and Yasuo scarcely ever left the bar, tiki or otherwise, both drinking enough free liquor between them daily to kill a mountain drake. Others such as Kalista and Thresh had no real need for the money the Institute paid them, with both only having use of their acquired currency as bait to lure in unsuspecting mortals across Runeterra, albeit for vastly different reasons. The more primal Champions such as Gnar and Rek’sai found their wages paid completely in meat, with some such as Warwick, Yuumi and Volibear being paid in a mixture of both. Of course even the rate of pay for a Champion with only a handful of picks each season was designed to be enough to cater for their needs, after all the Institute was always looking to attract powerful individuals to add to the League’s roster, but the problem they overlooked when deciding the Champion wages was that some Champions were supporting more than just themselves financially. 

  
  


Xin Zhao for instance had attempted to fund an academy of his own to train elite polearm users to create his own Demacian warband, ultimately ending in failure when melee bruisers in the jungle fell out of fashion and his income plummeted. Ashe donated her funds to her tribe, helping them to build sustainable settlements and defences with which to protect their meager farmland. The ranger-knight Quinn was known to spend only a slither of her pay on bird seed, with the rest going entirely to her tiny village on the outskirts of Demacian lands. Through her donations they had erected stone walls and watch towers, helping to turn the poor forest-dwelling community into a thriving centre of commerce and respite for traders wishing to venture out of Demacian territory for trade. Unusually for the league, Quinn had been removed from the Champion pool temporarily in recent months however, with the Institute officials citing a personal matter and that she would return swiftly. As she mostly kept to herself, there were all manner of rumours surrounding her absence, ranging from cheating on the rift or even betraying Demacian secrets for money. Shyvana was the only Champion to know the truth however, having escorted her home to her village as a favour, unable to help herself but notice the woman’s uncharacteristically large belly. 

  
  


One Champion people assumed to be wealthy regardless of income from the Institute, was the symphonious support Sona. Little did anyone at the Institute know, however, but she too was someone sorely relying on added bonuses from pick-rates and competitive pay. Despite her status in Demacian society, her exquisitely crafted clothing of fine silks and embroidered patterns, her living situation was surprisingly ascetic in nature. Bare walls, a simple bedroll, a small porcelain tea set were all that occupied her room in the Institute. While it was true her income was supplemented by her many musical appearances outside of the Institute, she needed every coin she could get her hands on. Content with her faithful etwahl for entertainment, plucking away at it’s strings and producing harmonies so beautiful they could move even the most battle-hardened warrior to tears, she had little use of her wealth for herself. Instead, she opted to altruistically donate her hard earned income to those in need across Demacia, with many beggars and carers often waking up with packages of coin from a mysterious source. 

  
  


As such, Sona always tried her hardest to impress and improve her pick rates, only ever keeping a small pouch of gold for herself for emergencies no matter how much she earned. Unfortunately, with the change in meta, this latest season had been particularly rough for the squishy support had led to her spending more time in the lobby than on the rift itself for the first time in years. Most Champions and Summoners alike found their time in the lobby to be pleasant, able to intermingle and socialise freely in a refreshingly relaxed environment when compared to the tension of a ranked game. For Sona however, unable to communicate beyond simple hand gestures and facial expressions, even the bustling of the busy hall-like room could prove to be very lonely indeed. It wasn’t as if she was unliked, after all she was regarded as one of the most attractive women in Runeterra let alone on the Champion roster, but her appearance hindered her more than it helped when it came to socialising. Though plenty of eyes from both men and women alike find their gaze drawn to her, few had the confidence to actually approach her let alone try and communicate. Those that did often lost their nerve when they realised without the magic of the Rift, she wasn’t able to communicate telepathically like she could in game, leaving her mostly left alone. 

  
  


Despite her obvious social handicap, she still considered herself friends with a great many Champions, albeit from a much more passive position than she would have liked. For instance, her fellow supports always welcomed her in to their conversations or allowed her to sit with them, the more empathetic among them such as Soraka always making sure to ask her a few questions here and there to keep her feeling involved. Taric in particular had made a habit of having a weekly gossip session with the mild-mannered mute, knowing that any and all information he disclosed would be kept secret. Of course this was a very one-sided affair, with Taric rattling off scandalous accusations about staff, Summoners and Champions alike, with Sona nodding and smiling along with each entertaining revelation. While she was kind-hearted and took little pleasure in hearing of the flaws of others, it was nice to be chatted to one on one rather than merely lingering on the edges of a group discussion. This was doubly so as Taric was one of the only men in the Institute that could effortlessly hold her gaze, not the least bit distracted by her considerable feminine assets. 

  
  


Another such Champion she found herself getting along with was Braum, the ever considerate man perhaps realising that she might feel that she misses out in social situations and making sure to include her any way that he could. This often culminated in him seeking her out whenever he wanted some alone time, sitting with her in an otherwise quiet booth while he talked about his problems and offered her advice for any she might face. The gentle giant of a man had even been brought to tears on a few separate occasions in her presence, lowering his defences completely and thoroughly disarmed by her kind attentive gaze, finding that her gently taking his hand and rubbing his shoulder reassuringly to be worth more in comfort than a thousand words. Other times he would act as her wing-man for group discussions, often piping up with feats she’d performed on the rift for her, always jumping to mention her tremendous early game damage whenever the topic arose. 

  
  


These interactions, however nice, only made up a fraction of her time in the lobby. Her low pick rate only served to exasperate her loneliness, spending hours at a time sat alone listening in to the conversations of others. To make matters worse, the summer in Demacia had been exceptionally dry leading to the poorest harvest she’d seen in her lifetime. Many of the working folk in the empire found themselves missing meals and going hungry, with Sona unable to do much in the way of support with her meager base income. Subsequently, it was especially fortunate for her when this season’s alternative game mode was revealed, with one team taking full advantage of her early game harassment potential. 

  
  


The Institute named it ‘One For All’, a deceptively gimmicky game mode that through complex magic allowed for each team to be composed of five clones of the same champion. For the Champion themselves it was a curious experience: finding themselves controlled as normal but able to recall the memories of each clone once the game had ended. For the Summoners, the game mode allowed for tactics otherwise unheard of and endearingly quirky. Some rallied behind the tankiest of champions, with some matches stretching far beyond an hour in length as juggernauts struggled to damage one another, whilst others pushed the limits of abilities such as using a certain gun-obsessed girl’s global rockets to assassinate members of the opposition. One such team, a group of relatively new Summoners who ranged in rank from high gold to low diamond, saw the great potential Sona possessed with this new ruleset. With every competitive match of this game mode they played they chose Sona, overwhelming the enemy with staggeringly steep scaling and quite frankly obnoxious area of effect heals that made the five man near unkillable. 

  
  


Though Sona could not voice her enjoyment in being a part of such success, it was clear her demeanor had changed for the brighter, found to be smiling more often than not as she spent progressively less time in the building’s lobby and more time on the Rift. Much to the surprise of everyone involved in the competitive scene, this new group blazed through tournament matches, crushing tanks and assassins alike by abusing her versatile skill set. Truth be told, most Summoners had neglected the potential of supports in this game mode entirely, with most too busy trying out traditional carries and damage dealers. As such no other team picked her at all, allowing them to steamroll the opposition and win this off-season’s competitive tournament with unheard of ease. This entitled each of the team members a share of a sizable pool of prize money, and resulted in an abnormally large payout for Sona, earning five times the standard competitive bonus for such a victory due to being every member of the team. 

  
  


Sona had her spirits lifted completely by this development, her cheeks beginning to ache from smiling so frequently, able to single handedly fund the relief effort for the drought stricken Demacia. With every day that passed she heard of new shipments of food arriving to villages in need, from sources as far as Ionia and Bilgewater, elated that relevancy in the game mode had been able to help so many no matter how fleeting. As the days passed however, the game mode coming to an end and the onset of the new season approaching, the mute musician found her mood sinking once more. With the unveiling of the changes to the new competitive season, she was saddened to find no buffs had been bestowed on her this time, almost ensuring her to have a low-pick rate this year too. She found herself leaving the lobby entirely, favouring the deliberate solitude of her room than the circumstantial solitude of her peers, playing a somber tune on her etwahl as she tried her hardest to quell the sadness bubbling beneath her surface. Just as she brought the delicate teal silk of her sleeve up to wipe away a stray tear, a small piece of parchment was slipped beneath her door. She blinked at it for a moment, sniffling silently as curiosity helped her to regain her composure, before reaching down and inspecting what she realised to be a small white envelope. 

  
  


She opened it up, delicately removing the paper within, her tongue protruding from her lips slightly as she read what was written. She plucked at the strings of her instrument idly with her free hand as she read, the sorrowful song transitioning in to cheerful chords as she realised what this was. It was an invitation for a private party, a celebration by the ‘one-for-all’ winning team taking place in the newly refurbished Challenger lounge. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she bounced in excitement, grinning from ear to ear. As quickly as her elation had taken hold, so to did anxiety as she slowly sat herself down on her bedroll, legs crossed with the invitation held against her chest. She thumbed the corners of the parchment slightly as she bit her lip, trying to decide if her attendance really was a good idea. Sona of course had been to a great many parties, though never as a guest. She would only ever attend as a musician, not as someone actually invited or allowed to engage in revelries. For whatever reason she had never received an invite before now, certainly fuelling her already substantial social insecurities. As such, whenever a party was being planned or discussed by her Summoner friends, she has always shied away and slipped silently from the conversation, assuming herself to be unwanted. She placed the letter down carefully next to her on the floor, placing her etwahl on her lap and playing a steady calming tune as she mulled over her decision to attend. 

  
  


“ _ You invited Sona? Seriously? What did you expect would happen?” _ The team’s support asked in awe, though roles were hardly strict given the nature of the game mode, after all they had all played Sona for the last thirty or so matches. The rest of the team stared at their captain in similar disbelief, his cheeks steadily growing rosy as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. 

  
  


“ _ Look it wasn’t some big thing, I just… Well I was on my way here and I thought really it’s only because of her that we achieved this victory, it seemed kind of rude  _ **_not_ ** _ to invite her, so I slipped a note under her door a few minutes ago. Probably a bit short notice but…” _ The mid-laner turned captain admitted, beginning to regret even bringing this fact up with his colleagues. 

  
  


“ _ Short notice? Buddy that’s the least of your concerns, don’t you think someone as gorgeous as her has far better things to do than hang with five low-ranked no-name Summoners? She probably wouldn’t even recognise us even with the finals being less than a week ago.” _ The Jungler chimed in, receiving a nod of agreement from the ADC who was quick to add his own input. 

  
  


“ _ Exactly, she’s probably not even in, I’d guess she was out celebrating the start of the new season with some other Champions or maybe Challenger Summoners or something. A chick like that must get access to every party or event going on, no matter who’s running it.” _ He added, causing the Top laner and Support to joke that she was that well respected and loved she probably even holds private concerts for Noxians despite her Demacian affiliation. The captain shook his head indignantly, waggling his finger as he grabbed a tankard with his other hand.

  
  


“ _ Well you’re wrong because I could hear her playing or practicing or something from the hallway, so you never know, maybe our favourite sexy support will grace us with her presence after all!” _ He joked, causing a hearty chuckle from the rest of the team, all similarly grabbing a tankard and huddling around one another in a friendly joyous embrace.

  
  


“ _ Anyway, this is to us! The best damn shit-tier Summoners in all of Runeterra! And to the silent string-player and her ridiculous ability power scaling!” _ He cheered, the men all raising their drinks and cheering, jostling each other's hair and stamping their feet in celebration. 

  
  


“ _ And to those amazing fuckin’ tits!” _ The Top laner added, prompting a much louder cheer and hearty laughter from his teammates as they all began to drink and enjoy their time in the luxurious Challenger lounge. Before the invention of hextech television, the Challenger lounge had been nice but far from the splendorous decadence that now surrounded them. With the increased profits of streaming matches to homes all across Runeterra, the Institute had been pestered by unions of Challenger players to improve their facilities, which they had reluctantly spent more than a few chestfuls of gold to upgrade and appease their most skillful players. The bar was enchanted to produce not only any conceivable drink, but also any food one could desire, with the celebrating men quickly sampling all manner of ludicrously expensive liquors and champagnes. There were numerous entertainment options to comfortably accommodate the sizable queue times Summoners often experienced in these lofty ranks, with an in-built Sauna, several games tables, and a great many cutting edge games cabinets combining electricity and magic alike to produce fun little minigames to play. 

  
  


The all-for-one winners had forked out a sizable share of their winnings to be able to afford to rent the spectacular room for just one night, but as the Summoners began to get pleasantly inebriated on expensive booze and took turns on the arcade machines, they all agreed their money was well spent. Even the chairs and tables were of an astoundingly high quality, with the support finding himself falling asleep on one of the comfortable recliners, only to be jolted awake by his boisterous friends and urging him to make the most of their time here. Just as the men were about to have a go on the roulette table, there was a gentle knocking from the far corner of the room where the entryway was. At first those that heard it simply ignored it, assuming some Challenger player to have missed the memo of the lounge being closed this evening and would surely realise and leave without them needing to tell them. A few moments passed, the men beginning to tinker with the hextech imbued gambling table, amazed by the unheard of automation as it span itself and even announced the results aloud in a posh sounding disembodied voice. 

  
  


**_Knock knock knock_ **

  
  


“ _ Urgh, Pearce go answer the door will you?” _ The captain groaned, having just settled down in the comfortable chairs surrounding the table, enjoying his rum far too much to be bothered to move. The support held his hands up in complaint. 

  
  


“ _ Why me? You’re the bloody captain, you answer the door!” _ He protested, crouched down at the side of the table, having fiddled with the options until the disembodied voice changed to that of a posh sounding woman reminiscent of a certain gun-toting sheriff. 

  
  


“ _ You’re right, I’m the captain, and as the captain I’m telling you to get your arse over to the door and tell whichever dimwit can’t take the hint that the room is occupied. After all, you were the first to fall asleep so...”  _ The rest of the men laughed and nodded in agreement, not wanting to go against the will of their leader lest he make them get up instead. Pearce flicked the men his middle fingers who all jeered and laughed in response as he got to his feet and headed towards the door. 

  
  


“ _ You can let them in if they’re a woman!” _ The Top laner added, a murmur of mildly drunken agreement from the other men, having wanted to invite some female Summoners but still being too new to the Institute to really know of any who might want to join them. Pearce rolled his eyes, certain he was about to open the door to a cleaner or maybe even a staff member telling them to keep it down, musing that their hopes of a woman willing to party with mid-rank Summoners miraculously turning up at the door were slim to none. He opened the door, slouching against the doorframe, speaking before his eyes even made their way from the floor to the figure before him. 

  
  


“ _ Yes mate can I help… uh.” _ The support main stopped, straightening his back and unconsciously brushing his shirt of any wayward crumbs as his eyes widened at the sight of the silent turquoise haired woman before him. Sona smiled cheerily, a bottle of red wine resting on the side of her floating etwahl, lifting a shy hand to wave hello to the red-faced man before her. He gulped, stepping to the side of the door to let her in, a delicious fragrance of wild flowers and lavender reaching his nose as the pretty woman stepped nervously past him. He shut the door behind her, taking a few steps back into the room, looking from the slightly uncomfortable looking woman and back to the roulette table where the rest of his team were too busy placing bets to notice their guest. Upon hearing the door close, the captain shouted without looking towards Pearce. 

  
  


“ _ Let me guess, we getting kicked out early? Or did you have a nice heart to heart with the rank one player in Runeterra?” _ He asked jovially, the men snickering half-heartedly beside him, clearly too invested in their game to properly appreciate the light hearted joke. 

  
  


“ _ Sona’s here.” _ Was all Pearce could manage, feeling incredibly self conscious about everything from his posture to his tone of voice in the intimidatingly beautiful musicians' presence. Sona looked from Pearce to the men once more, readying herself to wave, but finding none of the men to turn around and instead all bursting into laughter at the expense of their captain, who piped up once more. 

  
  


“ _ Ha ha. Very funny, yes I was an idiot for thinking she’d show, you’ve made your point. Come on are you going to join in or are you heading back to sleep again?” _ He teased, the top-laner to his left suddenly standing up and clearing his throat as his chair screeched against the marble floor, the rest of the men slowly turning and realising that their teammate hadn’t actually been fucking with them. Last to turn was Pearce, looking over his shoulder and leaping to his feet, blushing fiercely as he walked over to introduce himself. Sona covered her mouth with her hand politely as she silently giggled, amused by how flustered they’d all gotten so suddenly.

  
  


“ _ Oh! S-sorry I thought he was just joking, we didn’t think you’d um… You’re here for the party right?” _ The mid laner stuttered, reaching out to take her hand and shaking it nervously as he introduced himself as Roland the team’s captain. Sona nodded, a shy but friendly smile on her face as she picked the wine bottle up and held it against her chest, unsure of who to give it to. After all, from what she saw of party attendants while she was working as a musician, it was customary to bring a gift for the host. Roland took it sheepishly, finding himself having to stop himself from bowing, the previously rambunctious atmosphere of the party suddenly becoming formal as if he were meeting royalty. Sona watched him place it down, a little uncomfortable under the gaze of the rest of the men, completely dumbfounded and shocked at her actually standing before her. She noticed the extremely well-stocked bar to the side, even noting a fair few of the very same brand of wine she’d brought, causing her to giggle silently once more before pointing to the wine bottles and holding her hand to her forehead in embarrassment. It took a moment for them to understand what she was embarrassed about, with all of them quickly assuring her it was fine and they hadn’t even brought anything so she was far more considerate than them. Roland stepped back towards her, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder as he gestured to each of his teammates to introduce them.

  
  


“ _ Well it’s uh, great to have you! This here is our top laner Markus, Richard is our ADC, Thompson is our Jungler and you’ve already met our support: Pearce.” _ He explained, Sona walking from each man to the next and graciously shaking their hand and greeting them all with a warm smile that seemed to sober them up slightly, wanting to not appear foolish in front of someone so regal. They stood for a moment in awkward silence, far from used to accommodating someone who could not talk back, before eventually Richard took the initiative and ushered them all towards a table big enough to seat them all. Meanwhile Thompson opened the wine she had brought them, pouring them all a glass so as to not be rude. Sona was immediately put at ease by how few people there were, after all when she had turned up she had expected numerous Summoners and Champions alike, finding it much easier to feel included with so few people. Though she normally only drank various blends of Ionian tea, she sipped slowly at the rosy wine before her, not wanting to be the odd one out. 

  
  


Whereas in any other social situation Sona was a passive participant, only smiling and nodding occasionally, these cheerful men made her feel like the centre of attention. She curled her fingers about in one of her pigtails, feeling a little embarrassed by so many eyes upon her. For the most part they were being respectful too, though given her proportions and her traditional teal dress allowing for ample cleavage, she could forgive them for a few glances here and there. After a few pleasantries such as asking her how she was, how her day was going, whether she was excited for the new season; the men began to feel more comfortable and eventually moved on to potentially more sensitive topics they were uncertain about the woman. After all, due to her inability to speak, she was quite the mystery to anyone who did not know her from outside the Institute. Markus was the first to address the elephant in the room.

  
  


“ _ So, miss Buvelle…” _ He began, prompting a cheerful yet firm shaking of the beautiful woman’s head causing her hair to cascade about her shoulders, pointing to herself and then giving him a thumbs up and reassuring smirk and gesturing to her wine. After all, this was a party, there was no need for him to be so formal. 

  
  


“ _ Right, sorry. So, Sona, how come you can’t speak to us in our minds like when we’re on the rift? Is it something the Institute does for you and not something you’re capable of normally?” _ He inquired, a sheepish smile from the mute woman as she ran her fingers through her hair, thinking of a good way to answer. She decided humour was perhaps the best route to take, and so she placed her index fingers against her temples and squinted hard at the ADC opposite her, clearly trying to project her voice within his mind.

  
  


“... _ Anything?”  _ Thompson asked hopefully, making no secret in how much he loved the woman’s gentle soft voice in game. Markus, of course, heard nothing. But this was an opportunity he couldn’t bring himself to waste.

  
  


“ _ She says she thinks I’m the most handsome man here, or rather in the whole Institute” _ He bragged, shooting Sona a sly wink and quickly causing her cheeks to flush red as she waved her hands in the air, dismissing the allegation. The men laughed, jostling Markus slightly for teasing their guest, though his little prank had certainly served to lighten the mood and put everyone at ease. Having established that no, she could not in fact project her voice outside of the Rift, the next question came from Richard. 

  
  


“ _ So, can you not fly either? I noticed you walked rather than glided to the table so I wondered if maybe it was just tiring for you or something” _ He inquired, prompting a quiet giggle from the woman as she shook her head ‘no’, before standing up from the table and lifting her instrument from where she had placed it beside them. She lifted her long dark blue dress and gestured to her feet, dainty and adorned in low-heeled pumps of a similar colour to the gold ribbons that accentuated her outfit. This of course was designed to innocently demonstrate to her new friends that she was in fact standing not floating, unwittingly causing a stir of arousal in her companions as they ogled her smooth legs. She lowered the dress once more, holding out her etwahl at arms length, plucking a few of it’s notes out of habit, before letting go at once leaving the curious instrument floating in the air. A spark of recognition crossed the faces of the Summoners, realising that it was her magical instrument that could fly and not the chipper large breasted beauty who wielded it. 

  
  


She sat herself down again, met with an onslaught of questions from the rest of the men, eventually learning that she wasn’t nearly as popular as they (and everyone else for that matter) had supposed, and that this was indeed her first real party. Discovering this revelation, the men felt a great responsibility fall into their laps, not wanting her only experience at a party to be a dull one. While Pearce reminisced about watching her played in the seasonal finals a few years back, marvelling at much damage she was able to put out while still only at level one, the other men quietly brainstormed things they could do to entertain her and make sure she was as equally involved as them despite her handicap. Looking about the room, Roland spotted a large poker table and with a grin, suggested a few rounds of card games with the mute. Sona clapped her hands together excitedly and nodded, causing her pigtails to bounce about wildly in an utterly adorable display. 

  
  


The group wandered over and took their seats, with Thompson content to act as the dealer and Sona offering him her etwahl upon which to place the deck of cards despite his insistence that the table was fine. Of course, Sona just wanted to help, and the man accepted her proposal with little resistance eventually cutting and shuffling the deck against its surface causing a pleasant faint humming sound from the strings. Sona herself could scarcely sit still, beaming brightly at each of the men as she tapped on the edge of the table with excitement and anticipation at getting to play something new. Of course, the men usually played almost exclusively poker, but as Sona seemed to not know the ruleset it was decided they should play something simpler first to get her used to the nature of a card game. After spending a moment explaining the concept of the game “Cheat” and dealing out several cards to all the players, Sona realised with delight that the cards were custom designed and that she was the queen of hearts. She wished to show this discovery to her friends, holding the card aloft for all the men to see with a huge cheesy grin plastered across her face. The men laughed, in part from the unusual situation of one of the players also being on a card, and in part from her so quickly revealing one of her cards and putting herself at a disadvantage.

  
  


Wanting to be fair, they quickly explained what she had done which she quickly acted embarrassed about, nodding fervently and waving them off that she now understood the rules properly and was eager to play. Whether through beginners luck, Thompson cutting her a particularly favourable share of the deck, or genuine natural affinity for card games: The men found Sona winning three rounds in a row. She found her inclusion to be exactly what she had always wanted from casual social situations, feeling no different from the men as she held up fingers to declare the number and house of each card before putting it face down, with the dealer announcing aloud what she claimed the card to be. Of course the act of physically calling “cheat” was an impossibility for her, instead she opted to rather humorously slowly get up from the table and walk around to the player she suspected of cheating, narrowing her eyes and feigning a disappointed almost motherly look as she held out her hand for them to hand her their card. More often than not her calls were correct, with her jumping up and down and doing a small joyous victory dance that was adorable as it was alluring, causing her bust to bounce up and down pleasantly. 

  
  


By now she had finished her first glass of wine, already a little lightheaded due to her inexperience with alcohol. The men however, having drunk plenty before her arrival, were quick to polish off their glasses with most returning to their tankards of ale, liquors and rum from before. Sona, still wishing to be included, pointed to her neighbour Richard’s cup and pointed to herself, with Roland quickly trotting off to fetch her her own tankard of ale. She nursed it slowly, screwing her face up in disgust which caused the other men to chuckle, before pushing the tankard slowly away from her and shaking her head. By now the men thought her to be adequately warmed up, and after a few minutes making sure she understood the rules, they began Sona’s first ever game of poker. The first was simply a warmup round, with no real money at stake, but seeing the mute topple even some of the more experienced among them, they were quick to make things interesting and sweeten the table with some coin. This was something Sona hadn’t anticipated, thankful she had left to buy some wine for the evening and as such had brought her coinpurse with her. She retrieved it from one of her pockets and emptied it’s contents out onto the table.

  
  


“ _ Oh you… you don’t need to bet if you don’t want to. But if you really want to, you don’t have to use all of it” _ Thompson explained, Sona shaking her head no and carefully piling the coins up, wanting to play properly alongside the other Summoners, noticing that her modest stack of currency was already smaller than what the men around her had put in. The men commended her on her confidence, prompting Sona to nod and start flexing her dainty sleeve covered arms in a mock show of strength, the men around her pretending to cower in fear and laugh at her threatening display of self-confidence. Nevertheless, she was confident for a reason, and as the men soon found out she was a natural born gambler. Even as she took their coin out from under them, the men were having a blast, elated to be getting merry beside someone so astoundingly attractive. Sona had noticed a few of their eyes wandering down her body as the game progressed, but she really didn’t mind. These men were being polite and more welcoming than any she’d come across, so she could forgive a glance or two. 

  
  


Soon enough the musician’s coins far outnumbered the meager entry she’d begun with, excitement bubbling close to the surface as one of the last remaining men lost out to her. Piling the pot merrily alongside the rest of her earnings, she narrowed her eyes and pointed playfully at Roland sat opposite her with a similarly sized stack. Roland shook his head back, dragging his thumb across his throat causing a flurry of boos and chuckling from the firmly invested crowd, erupting in to cheers and hollers as Sona shook her head in reply then cracked her knuckles menacingly. Thompson dealt them both their hand, both players definitely trying to read the other as the bet steadily increased, before long resulting in Roland going all in. The men mock gasped and hammered their hands on the side of the table to create tension, more than a little drunk by now and intensely enjoying the ensuing show between their captain and their favourite Champion. Sona smirked, having two kings in her hand and another on the table. She maintained eye contact with the cocky mid laner as she slowly stood up and pushed all her stack. 

  
  


Unbeknownst to her, as she stood up and bent forward, the men to her sides leaned backwards to catch a glimpse of her ass. Though each of them had ‘studied’ her DJ Sona skin with its delightfully tight spandex, and were thus keenly aware that her assets were not just substantial on her chest, the way her light dress fell against her plump rear was exceptionally spellbinding for the intoxicated and very excitable men. Sona sat back down, readying herself for the reveal and looking either side to her Summoner friends turned hype men, only to find them all sat sheepishly back down at the table. Their expressions seemed a mix of dazed and awestruck, merely shrugging it off as having never seen a finale to a poker game so intense, when in reality they were each simply hiding their erections beneath the table. The time had come, and as Thompson placed the final river card down, Sona threw her hand excitedly on to the table revealing her triple kings. She stood up, throwing her arms in the air in excitement causing her bust to threaten to bounce free of the fabric entirely, sure of her impending victory. Roland couldn’t help but smirk as he placed his hand down. Two aces, with a third on the river. 

  
  


Sona paused mid-celebration, taking a moment to process that she had lost, before slowly settling back down in her seat defeated. She smiled weakly, a little embarrassed about her premature celebration, though that smile soon faded as she watched Roland rake his winnings towards him. She had wagered all the money she had on her, her emergency fund that she used for tea, repairs and tuning for her etwahl. Though she tried to remain cheerful, still elated to have been allowed to play alongside her peers and to have been so thoroughly involved in the party game, a frown crept steadily on to her lips. The rest of the men had at first been cheering in celebration for her, but upon realising she had lost they now went quiet. Roland and Thompson shared a quick guilty glance, realising that perhaps she had needed that money more than they supposed, and that perhaps they should have done more to dissuade her from wagering it all. Looking across to the well endowed woman opposite him, her soft bouncing breasts almost breaking forth from their silken binds still fresh in his mind, he formed an idea. Whether due to the thrill of winning or the sizable quantity of liquid courage in his gut, he spoke calmly and confidently as he propositioned the mute. 

  
  


“ _ Tell you what, why don’t you show us all those breasts of yours and I’ll let you keep the pot.” _ He suggested with conviction, a playful smirk across his face, clearly now thinking with a different head than the one he had been while playing. The rest of the men remained silent, simultaneously shocked and amazed at the sheer gall of their team captain, as they looked between Sona and Roland. Sona’s mouth opened in shock, trying to convince herself that she  **must** have misheard him, completely caught off guard by the sudden sexually charged request. Seeing her expression, the rest of the team grew nervous, sobering up slightly as they feared the repercussions of such a request. After all, she was a Champion and they were low-tier Summoners, if she wanted she could almost certainly have them kicked out of the Institute for such behaviour. Still, having spent the evening catching glances and glimpses of her deliciously voluptuous form, they kept quiet on the off chance she actually went along with it. Roland’s face remained deadly serious in a slight smirk, clearly demonstrating how he’d managed to win their poker tournament, as internally he was wild with panic and deep regret at having suggested something so vulgar. He was about to lose his nerve, ready to burst out in laughter and claim it all as a joke before giving her the winnings to try to emphasise he wasn’t serious.

  
  


Sona’s cheeks had been red before, from a mixture of the wine in her system and how frequently she’d been smiling and laughing, but now they were a deep crimson. Her arms which were raised in victory before, now tapped at the side of the table in embarrassment, feeling the unpleasant heat of embarrassment wash over her body. She wasn’t desperate for money, she had everything she could need with regards to essentials here at the Institute, and it wasn’t like she had to pay rent or anything like that. She’d also almost single handedly relieved the food crisis in Demacia, so it wasn’t as if she needed the funds for that either. No, the money was quite irrelevant though completely unbeknownst to the men. She raised one hand to her chest, gripping the fabric nervously. She wanted to continue to feel included, having enjoyed her time with these men more than any social gathering in recent memory, and maybe if she accepted the offer they could keep playing when she split the pot between them all. Was she really so willing to give up her modesty for more play time with the men? They were only her breasts, besides they’d been looking at them all evening and it wasn’t as if it’d be for more than a moment…

  
  


Roland opened his mouth as the silence dragged on, receiving worried looks from the best of his team, not wanting to spoil the evening. Just as his alcohol fuelled bravery left him, so did the fabric of her dress. She pulled it down slowly, her eyes screwed shut and her cheeks practically glowing red, the thin silken material slipping about half way down her bosom before encountering some resistance. She pulled harder, and all at once the elasticated fabric sprang down her breasts, hugging tight to her chest leaving her enormous pale bust fully on display. Now it was the men’s turn to hang their mouths wide in shock, each and every one of them suddenly feeling a fierce tug of arousal pressing against their trousers. Sona’s eyes shut tighter still as she felt the cool air of the room against her boobs, extremely conscious that her nipples were rock hard. Her outfit was designed for the Rift where her floating kept her movements steady, but whenever she had to walk around as she had done tonight, the delicate silken lining would rub against her nipples and they would often subsequently remain rock hard for hours. 

  
  


What was a demonstration of semi-reluctant playfulness on the mute’s part, was viewed as a clear invitation by the men around her. If she was so willing to expose herself for them, she must clearly be kinkier than they had supposed. After all, every single one of the men here had pleasure themselves to the thought of being enveloped by those large soft mammaries, and seeing them in person combined with their pleasantly drunken state was more than enough to embolden their actions. Sona gasped inaudibly, opening one eye and shooting her arms up with her hands against her shoulders in surprise as a strong hand from her right swooped in and firmly grasped one of her heavy breasts. Before she had time to turn to see who it was, another hand was upon the other breast, squeezing and pulling eagerly at her nipple causing her back to shudder ever so slightly. Her instinct was to stand up and storm off in response to the vast breach of her personal space, having only agreed to showing them and not expecting to be so suddenly groped. 

  
  


“ _ Wow, they’re so heavy and warm and so ridiculously soft, look it’s spilling out between my fingers!” _ Markus exclaimed, squeezing her breast roughly and indeed the pale unblemished form bulged out between his digits as he did so. 

  
  


“ _ And her nipples are rock hard too! Sona you should have told us you were horny sooner, we could have made  _ **_much_ ** _ better use of this poker table with you on it instead of cards!” _ Richard joked, the other men laughing and getting up from their seats making their way over to her, not wishing to be left out of the sudden sexual turn to the evening. Even in their intoxicated states, the men found themselves quickly completely overtaken by lust. After all, this was literally a dream come true for each and every one of them, even if it was looking to be a group effort rather than a solo endauver. 

  
  


Sona’s lipped trembles and both eyes opened as new hands moved from behind around her stomach, caressing her torso and waist. Her deep blue eyes were wide with alarm and uncertainty, anxiety bubbling away in her stomach at being so vastly outnumbered and with no way to voice her discomfort. She went to shake her head and stand up, finding one of her pigtails colliding with Thompson’s face as he moved it to the side, stroking his fingers through her long turquoise hair as he began kissing and licking her slender neck. Abruptly his expression changed from excitement to disgust, pulling back and coughing slightly as he wiped his tongue with his sleeve.

  
  


“ _ Tell you what that perfume of hers smells like heaven, but god does it taste dreadful!” _ He joked, raukous laughter from his mates as he turned his sleeve to her neck and quickly wiped it clean of her perfume and quickly set about nibbling and suckling against her skin once more. This sent a fresh wave of hot humiliation through her body, not only being touched against her wishes but also being joked about as if he were simply complaining of some food he disliked, casually and with complete disregard for her as a person. She gasped inaudibly again as she felt his teeth against her sensitive neck, sucking hard and almost certainly leaving a mark, as yet more hands were placed against her person with her dress being pulled tight against her legs as fingers found their way to her thighs. No sooner had her mouth opened in surprise than had Roland leaned around her, pressing his lips against hers and slipping his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes watered slightly from the slight sting of the man marking her neck, her arms and legs tensed from the groping, her mouth suddenly tasting of liquor and a strange almost indescribable masculine flavour.

  
  
  


Her pupils were wide with fresh shock, having been so suddenly kissed and the feeling of the mid-laners tongue against her own being much more intimate and violating than the hands upon her. She could feel his tongue swirling about her own, tasting her mouth, holding her face still with his hand. She moved her hand to attempt to push his face off of hers, needing to catch her breath and knowing such a thing was unacceptable even in a party setting, despite the hint of arousal lurking somewhere beneath the anxiety and slight fear tying her stomach in knots. Roland broke the kiss for a moment, leaving a trail of spittle collecting her full rosy lips to his. 

  
  


“ _ She tastes as good as she looks! You gotta try this!” _ The team captain announced, capturing the interest of Thompson, moving his head up from her neck and pulling her pigtail firmly to move her face round to face her. It wasn’t enough to hurt her, but it certainly reminded her of the man’s comparative strength, her pupils wide and her breathing heavy as she found herself being kissed by the Jungler deeply and eagerly. As the rubbing and groping of her sizable bosom continued, her neck still wet and sore from the love-bites, Sona’s legs tensed as she felt something move between them. There was a small shuffling under the table as Pearce crawled forward, reaching up under her dress and caressing her well-toned calves. Sona struggled to resist the man kissing her, wanting to snap her head down and push away the man between her legs, but the taste of his tongue was intoxicating and as much as her legs trembled and her heart thumped in her chest; she feared she was beginning to enjoy it. Her hands gripped the table as she felt her dress being lifted further, up over her knees. 

  
  


“ _ Well I’ll be damned, she does wear panties! You owe me thrity gold, Rich!” _ He announced, Sona squirming and shutting her eyes tight at such embarrassment, Pearce staring directly at her modest teal coloured underwear. She felt hot, from her cheeks, to her chest, to between her thighs. This was surely just embarrassment she felt, she tried to reassure herself as the Jungler swirled his tongue provocatively about her mouth, finding herself moving her tongue slightly albeit timidly too. Richard rolled his eyes, not having been serious when he knew the bet, merely hoping she wouldn’t have worn any but knowing full well that she was not the type to go commando. Not wanting to dignify Pearce with a response, he crouched down and replaced his fingers with his lips sealed firmly around her nipple, his tongue caressing it back and forth. Sona shivered once more, prompting a smirk from the men, having got similar reactions from women in the past they’d had fun with (albeit in vastly different circumstances than this spontaneous group effort).

  
  


“ _ I think she liked that~” _ Roland teased, beginning to kiss and suckle at her neck as he groped and grasped at her thighs. There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the men, all now throbbing and almost painfully erect, their cocks practically begging to burst forth from their bindings. Roland, however, decided to alleviate the problem. Wordlessly, his tongue moving up and down the length of her neck, he unbuttoned his trousers and stepped out of them entirely. Sona felt something hard and hot pressing against her side, soon finding her hand being guided by the wrist off of the side of the poker table and back towards whatever was pressed against her. By now drool was beginning to drip steadily from her lips down her chin, her tongue moving in slow hesitant circular motions against Thompson’s, as her fingers were curled around Roland’s cock. She grasped it loosely, unsure of what he wanted her to do with it, a spike of excitement piercing her unease as she realised how thick it was. Roland continued nibbling at her neck for a moment, giving her a chance to get going, but disappointed to find her fingers still around his shaft. 

  
  


“ _ What’s wrong? Haven’t you stroked a cock before? We knew you were a bit innocent but really?” _ He chuckled, gently grasping her wrist and moving it back and forth along his hard shaft. Sona felt renewed embarrassment in her cheek. Why was she embarrassed more about the teasing than the indecent action she was being forced to perform? Why did she care that these perverse men had so quickly sussed her inexperience? Roland let go of her wrist and Sona, albeit gingerly, continued stroking his cock of her own accord. It was thick and almost rock hard, warm to the touch and throbbing slightly beneath her fingertips. She should stop. She should push them away. She  **can’t** enjoy this. It isn’t right. Despite the resistance in her mind, desperately trying to force away the bursts of pleasure from her breasts and thighs threatening to disrupt her thoughts, she was aware of a subtle damp warmth against the fabric of her panties. Her hand continued up and down his shaft, her fingers lingering at his tip, slightly damp from precum.

  
  


The other men, not wanting to be left out of getting their cock stroked by the sexy mute, were quick to remove their trousers too and practically race to her other arm. Thompson however was closest, and managed to snatch her arm away before Markus could grab it, the forceful movement causing her legs to tense and her eyes to shut tight. Being handled so roughly should feel wrong, but there was building excitement within her, feeling a slight disappointment as his tight grip on her wrist loosened. She felt his shaft much like she had with Roland’s, and now knowing what was expected of her, she began stroking diligently. Meanwhile, below the table, Pearce had removed her golden ribboned shoes. She moved her feet together, placing them one atop the other slightly, unsure as to why her feet had now been made bare. Her leg jerked in surprise, almost kneeing the support as she felt lips against the top of her foot. Pearce was surprisingly delicate in comparison to his rougher companions, taking her leg by the ankle, and slowly licking and kissing his way from her dainty toes up to her smooth calf. As he did so, his hand squeezed and massaged her foot, a surprisingly reassuring and comforting motion amid the groping and tongues across her body. 

  
  


As the team’s top laner and ADC continued to enjoy her abnormally large breasts, both now sucking, licking, and biting her nipples, Pearce knelt himself down and for a moment let go of her legs entirely. This caused Sona to focus entirely on the kissing and cock stroking the captain and Jungler were forcing upon her, her head having been guided back to Roland who now pushed his tongue as deep into her mouth as he could as Thompson set to work marking her neck once more. That was until she suddenly found both of her ankles being grasped, guided firmly until her feet were pressed either side of a now familiar thick warmth. Her toes curled instinctively, drool dripping from her chin onto her bosom steadily, clutching Pearce’s cock between them. There was a soft masculine moan from below the table, causing the two Summoners at her breast to pause their activities, looking beneath the table to see what their mate was up to. They laughed from surprise and jealousy as they spotted her soft feet held firmly either side of his cock, a massive prideful grin on their friends face.

  
  


“ _ God, even her feet are smooth and soft like pillows, this woman’s perfect!” _ He announced, still holding tight to her ankles as he guided her feet up and down, stroking himself with her silky smooth soles. The other men returned to her breasts, more than content for the moment to give them all of their attention, after all were these not what the support was known for? Their biting and suckling had kept her nipples fully firm, with small teeth marks and light bruising encircling them. Thompson however Markus realised as he leaned back to take in the gorgeous scene before him, that there was still one part of her they had failed to exploit. With a smug smirk he pulled at her dress until it was bunched up against her stomach, effortlessly slipping his hands below the fabric of her panties. This caused Sona to jolt away from the kiss, her mouth open and panting, her pupils wide and looking up to the ceiling in unexpected pleasure as his fingers slipped pleasantly past her clit. His fingertips didn’t linger there long, however, gliding down against her slightly slick entrance and pushing tentatively at her opening. Sona pressed her thighs together, squeezing the man’s hand, but as his fingers pushed slowly up between her tight virgin walls her thighs slowly untensed. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth ever so slightly, quickly realising and stopping herself with embarrassment, but not before Thompson could notice.

  
  


“ _ Holy shit! She just did that face from those lewd drawings! Eyes rolled back, drooling and everything! Damn Markus, we gotta start calling you magic fingers” _ He teased, putting his fingers in Sona’s mouth, holding her tongue down and causing her to drool further much to his amusement. Her eyes were wide and stared helplessly up at his face, occasionally slipping out of focus and looking upwards unintentionally as a fresh wave of pleasure rose through her body from the man’s fingers inside of her. Little did the men know, but she was far more inexperienced than they had supposed, having only masturbated albeit infrequently by gently massaging her clitoris with her fingertips. As such the experience of having fingers pushed to near knuckle deep inside her hot tight walls was foreign to her, but nonetheless extremely pleasurable. Her tongue moved against the Jungler’s fingers slowly, before closing her mouth and suckling on his finger, her eyes closing tight as her body trembled. Much to his surprise, the top laner felt her pussy squeezing his fingers only a few seconds after entering, a veritable torrent of her lust dripping out down his hand and wrist onto the floor below.

  
  


Sona’s thighs tensed and untensed, trembling fiercely almost causing her to fall off of her chair, her feet pressing hard suddenly against the man’s cock below the table as she came. Pearce bit his lip, the sudden increase in pleasure against his cock catching him off guard, finding himself gripping her feet firmly and holding them pressed tightly about his shaft. The silent Champion’s eyes fluttered open once more, her chest rising and falling heavily with her breaths, breathing through her mouth and looking suddenly exhausted. Her mind was a flutter with lust and pleasure, having never orgasmed quite that hard or quite so suddenly before even by her own hand. She felt a little light headed, struggling to focus on the handsome man before her’s face even as he removed his fingers from her mouth, hardly aware at all of the throbbing pulsing manhood between her toes. Her pupils widened as she realised what was happening out of sight, Pearce muttering a quiet “ _ fuck” _ as thick ropes of cream erupted from his manhood, trickling messily down the arches of her feet and dripping off of her heels. He positioned her foot so that her toes were on top of his head, shooting the rest of his load against her toes, leaking messily through them and down his shaft onto the floor below. Preoccupied with his climax, eyes locked firmly on her perfect cum covered feet, he didn’t notice as thick drops of cream dripped into her expensive looking shoes.

  
  


Sona, now having regained her composure, found her mind once again flooded with doubt and unease. How could she have allowed herself to let these perverse Summoners bring her to orgasm? Was she actually enjoying this depravity? Her mouth opened willing to receive Roland’s tongue as Markus’s fingers continued to move in and out of her now drenched cunt. Her mind raced with conflict and contradiction, knowing that she should feel frightened and helpless, but at the same time finding it increasingly hard to ignore the desire for further violation building steadily within her. Markus removed his fingers slowly, pulling them up out of her now soaked panties and holding them up in front of them for all to see. The kiss was cut short, all the men staring in awe at the clear stringy lust connecting the Summoner’s fingers, dripping steadily down his wrist. 

  
  


“ _ Holy hell she’s drenched!” _

“ _ Who’d have thought sweet innocent Sona was a squirter!” _

“ _ Go on, don’t leave us in dispense, how does she taste?!” _

  
  


A chorus of voices called out, Sona gulping as she turned to look at the man’s indeed soaked digits glistening in the light. He grinned as he ran his tongue from his wrist up his fingers, collecting a large amount of her nectar on his tongue. He sat backwards, eyes suddenly wide, before plunging his fingers into his mouth entirely and moaning a sensual satisfied noise one might expect from someone enjoying ice cream or something similarly sweet. 

  
  


“ _ She’s delicious…” _ Was all he could manage, collecting every droplet of her mess from his hand with his tongue, the rest of the men suddenly very eager to sample the silent woman. The men looked between each other, Pearce clambering out from below the table, a devilish grin upon each of their faces. 

  
  


“ _ Well, as team captain, I’ve got to make sure we all get a fair share of our ‘prize’” _ Roland remarked, a hearty round of agreement from the rest of the men, Sona’s cheeks a renewed crimson from being objectified so brazenly. There were now no hands upon her, no lips, no tongues, still slowly stroking the cocks of the men either side but without them holding her wrists to guide her. Now was her chance, she could shake her head no, she could stand up and push them away from her, she could bolt from the exit. But she didn’t. Her legs didn’t move, her chest continued to rise and fall steadily with panting-like breaths, and her hands continued stroking both of the thick meaty manhoods within her grasp. A slight smile appeared on her lips, moving her head only to wipe the drool from her chin against her shoulder, finding herself nervous yet eager for what they had planned. 

  
  


“ _ So what are you suggesting? We sit her up on the poker table and take turns eating her out? And what do the rest of us do, get her to stroke us?” _

“ _ We could use her feet too” _ Pearce added, a smug smirk on his face, taking great pride in being the first of the men to coat her in his cum. Some of the other men nodded, certainly not opposed to sampling her soft soles for themselves, a few of them never even having tried getting a footjob before. Despite the suggestion, they realised that would leave one of them with nothing to do, arguing amongst themselves about who would get to do what first. Sona found her eyes drawn to Richard, her eyes darting over to her etwahl floating nearby, raiding her eyebrows slightly. She immediately felt disgust, encouraging such salacious acts upon herself, intensifying the moment he nodded and voiced the idea to the group with them all nodding excitedly in complete agreement. All disgust and self-loathing at her actions vanished however as two of the men grabbed her about the waist and propped her arms over their shoulders, effortlessly lifting her considerably shorter form up from her chair, sparking fresh excitement in the men’s strong arms. She was carried to her floating instrument, being lowered slightly to about waist height, and setting her down sat atop it. 

  
  


The men took a moment to admire the view, something straight out of their fantasies, of the gorgeous blue haired woman sat half naked atop her prized string instrument. The two men that had sat her down quickly gripped the fabric of her dress, lifting it up over her head and off of her completely. They let it fall with abandon to the ground below them, stepping back again to gaze upon the gorgeous woman now clad in only her visibly damp panties. She fought every urge to cover her breasts, wanting to maintain some semblance of modesty, but finding herself to be enjoying the men stood staring lustfully at her with their sizable cocks on display. Her heart beat hard in her chest as Pearce stepped forward, presumably to go remove her panties, only for Roland to unexpectedly hold his arm out and stop him.

  
  


“ _ No, no. Sona’s more than capable of stripping herself of her panties, isn’t that right gorgeous?” _ He announced, devilish grins once again adorning the faces of his teammates, very much liking the sound of this idea. Sona gulped, looking at Roland with wide helpless eyes, willing herself to simply shake her head no, pleading with herself not to indulge his request. Her pigtails bounced up and down as she nodded her head slowly, her fingers moving down her body, timidly gripping them either side of her wide hips. Sona turned to face Roland again, expecting a grin, but met with a clearly disappointed frown. 

  
  


“ _ No, come now, put a little finesse into it for us! After all, we earned the privilege of having you here and we chose to invite you, it’s only fair you put on a proper show, isn’t that right lads?” _ Roland added, his poker face serving him well once more as he pushed her further, his heart thumping in his chest from nerves as he pushed his advantage. Sona swallowed hard, unhooking her fingers from her panties and nodding shyly once more, placing her hands on her etwahl as she lowered herself off of it till she was stood in front of it. Her breasts bounced slowly, with even the smallest of movements sending waves through their large soft forms, as she slowly turned around to face away from the men. She bent down slowly at the waist, sticking her rear out towards the men, her feet pointed inwards timidly even as she presented herself. After all, even though she reluctantly wanted to give the men a show, she’d still never done anything even remotely similar to this. Regardless of her legs shaking slightly from nerves, she swallowed her anxiety, scrunching her eyes shut as she began to slowly peel her panties down her deliciously thick thighs. 

  
  


The Summoners watched in awe, each of them idly stroking their cocks at the tasty sight before them, watching intently even in their mildly drunken states. Richard found himself dooling slightly, quickly wiping his mouth with his sleeve before his friends could see. Sona slowly and tantalizingly moved the thin blue fabric down her ass, fully revealing her plump shapely ass. The fabric moved smoothly over her curves, seeming to stick slightly as it tried to move past her pussy, Sona having to tug a little harder to continue thanks to the large wet spot. The reason for the resistance in her tugging became clear to the men as delicious strands of nectar stretched out from her labia to her panties, clinging fast to her inner thighs as her panties moved further down her legs. She let go of them once they got to her knees, allowing them to fall to the floor, before stepping slowly out of them. She opened her eyes, about to look over her shoulder at the men’s expressions to gauge how she had done, caught off guard as a firm hand impacted her ass cheek with an audible smacking sound. Sona stood bolt upright, surprised not only by the slight pain of Roland spanking her voluptuous rear, but also the subsequent shiver of pleasure that rose through her spine. Roland laughed slightly, turning to address his men. 

  
  


“ _ Aha, isn’t it weird to spank a babe and not have her moan? I’d almost be dissapointed were it not for the curvy goddess silently taking it!” _ He joked, the men agreeing loudly, clearly raring to go for their second round of fun. Sona turned around, only to gasp silently as Roland’s fingers quickly moved between her thighs and pushed two up into her pussy. She stood on her tip-toes out of reaction, closing one eye and thoroughly flustered as his fingers pushed deep inside of her. 

  
  


“ _ Anyone got a problem if I eat her out first? You know, being team captain and all?” _ He asked, prompting some reluctant agreement and semi-annoyed groans. Though they were desperate to sample her mess for themselves, they had to agree that he had earned it. Though not for his role as a captain, after all his K/D/A had been trash compared to the rest of them, but for having the balls to push Sona and get them into the position they were now. Roland turned back to her, pulling his fingers out of her lightly dripping cunt, holding his glistening fingers between them both.

  
  


“ _ Well how about that, looks like I got dibs on your pussy. Be a good girl and lie across your harp for me.”  _ He instructed, pushing her fingers between her lips and using her tongue to wipe his digits clean of her own lust, after all, why should he clean them when he’s about to sample it straight from the source? Sona’s cheeks burned hot as the unfamiliar but slightly sweet mess coated her tongue, ashamed at finding it rather pleasant and also irrationally annoyed by him incorrectly labelling her instrument. Nonetheless, after experiencing how good fingers could feel inside, she was embarrassed by how eager she was to experience his tongue. With his help she hopped back up onto the etwahl, laying down across it lengthways with her head hanging off one end and her legs the other. No sooner had the strings hummed out with the vibration of her back laying across them, than had the team captain got to his knees between her legs and pushed his face eagerly between them. Sona gasped, trying to sit up in ecstasy as he lapped at her clit, but finding herself held down by the rest of the men who were now groping her breasts, neck and face. 

  
  


The mid laner’s tongue made its way across her entrance, licking his lips and moaning softly at the delectable flavour of her lust, before turning to her inner thighs and licking and nibbling her mess from them. He made sure to bite here and there, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to make her legs tense and her pillow-like thighs to press firmly either side of his face. Meanwhile the rest of the team took up positions, joking about which ‘lane’ to take on the map that was the gorgeous woman. Markus called dibs on her breasts, cutting short Richard by a fraction of a second, her breasts obviously in high demand. Sona wondered what they meant, wondering if she was about to feel that familiar suckling and licking against her sensitive nipples once more, surprised to find her instrument and subsequently her body lowered slightly. She was now face-to-face with his throbbing cock, a little droplet of precum dripping on to her confused yes slightly excited face, not sure what she had in store. Her eyes closed hard and her mouth opened in a fierce silent moan, her thighs quivering and her hands clenched into fists as the man between her thighs pushed his tongue between her lips and into her pussy. His fingers had gotten deeper, but the mixture of shame and fierce arousal that came with knowing he was tasting her insides caused her immense pleasure. 

  
  


The top laner gripped her breasts roughly, having moved to either side slightly due to her position on her back, smirking as he pushed them together until they were held tightly against one another. She put two and two together, realising that he was going to use her breasts to stroke his cock much like they had her hands, but just as she moaned inaudibly once more from the stimulation of her pussy, she was alarmed to find his manhood pushed deftly between her lips. At once the slightly salty stickiness of his precum met her tongue, her eyes wide with surprise, his cock pushing distressingly deep into her mouth and breaching her throat slightly. She moved her hands up quickly to push him off, finding her arms no match for his strength, but nonetheless he relented and pulled his cock slowly from between her lips. Her eyes watered frantically, blinking hard as tears and saliva from his now dripping cock splashed her face, catching a blurry glimpse of the man grinning down at her. She wondered why he had relented, but realised that her mouth wasn’t his goal, having simply lubed his cock to properly fuck her breasts. 

  
  


Spittle dripped messily from the corners of her mouth down into her hair, coughing slightly as she recovered from the surprise invasion of her throat, feeling his grasp of her breasts tighten as a thick wet warmth pushed its way between them. Tired of simply watching and standing idly by while their mates had all the fun, Pearce and Richard soon gripped her thin wrists and guided her delicate hands down to their twitching cocks. She knew what to do, immediately gripping and stroking them in sync, her fingers quickly becoming sticky with precum once more. Sona tried to keep her eyes closed, shielding them from the stray drips of saliva and precum from the cock feverishly thrusting into her soft cleavage. Her body shuddered and her back arched instinctively as she came, Roland having brought her to orgasm with a few flicks of his tongue against her sensitive clit. Her thighs tensed hard and her legs crossed over his back as Roland sealed his lips around her pussy, greedily gulping down every last drop of the goddess-like woman’s nectar. 

  
  


Thompson, perhaps transferring his skills as a jungler to spot an opening, took the opportunity to grab her ankles mid-orgasm and guide her feet to his cock. Her toes curled from the waves of pleasure rolling out across her body, squeezing his shaft nicely as he guided her feet still slick with cum up and down his shaft. Sona took a few minutes to recover from the pleasure, curious just how pleasurable pushing in and out of her breasts could possibly be. After all she had little to no feeling, pleasurable or otherwise, from his girthy member furiously fucking her busty breasts. Despite the act being incredibly one-sided, the thrill of being used in such a way with complete disregard for her enjoyment or even to a degree her consent, wildly turned her on. By now her inner conflicts had long since subsided, washed away by her second messy orgasm, finally succumbing to lust and degeneracy. She rocked her hips as best she could against the Summoner’s face, stroking and lingering her fingertips at the crowns of the men she was jacking off. The gentle rocking of her hips also worked favourably when it came to pleasuring the rock hard manhood squashed gently between her toes, allowing her to pump her feet up and down much like her hands, though with substantially less grace. 

  
  


Soon enough, however, Richard grew impatient. He was close to finishing, but didn’t want to lose his arousal before getting to sample her sweet juices, informing Roland that he had had long enough and it was now his turn. Reluctantly, Roland agreed, having to pry the woman’s deliciously thick thighs from his face to allow him to get up and swap with the ADC. Soon after the men had switched, her feet guided back to the Jungler’s cock after having to momentarily stop, she felt a curious warmth flooding out from between her breasts. She didn’t have long to ponder what it could be, as Markus pulled out from between her bosom spraying her face was a shower of thick gloopy lust, coating her neck, cheeks and a large amount splattering into her luxuriously soft hair. The rest of his load leaked slowly from between her breasts, some of it trickling down and pooling in her belly button, with the rest dribbling messily down her collarbones and onto the floor below. Unable to wipe her face, she had to simply wait for the mess to drip off of her face and allow her to open her eyes. When she did so, she was met by a startling sight, having been raised slightly and with two cocks now looming over her face. She looked to Pearce and Thompson, having been so focused on the tongue dancing about her entrance that she scarcely noticed them moving away from her feet and hand. 

  
  


“ _ Sorry, we were going off K/D/A to decide who got to use your mouth first, but turns out ours was the same” _ Pearce explained, both men smirking down at her, knowing full well that their K/D/A scores were miles apart and simply wanting to push the woman’s limits. After all, when would an opportunity as rare as this present itself again? Sona gulped, simply staring up at them with her wide innocent eyes, her gaze flicking between their faces and their long throbbing cocks. She opened her mouth slowly, reluctant to do so thanks to Markus having pushed into her throat uncomfortably before, but realising she had little choice in the matter. Meanwhile, Roland was never one to pass up a better opportunity and as such moved her hand away from his cock and instead took position behind Richard using her well lubed feet to stroke himself. 

  
  


Sona felt her lips stretched, scrunching her eyes shut with her tongue held helplessly against the bottom of her mouth as the men’s two thick shafts squeezed their way into her mouth. She tried to move her tongue slightly, finding it wouldn’t budge an inch, every last space in her mouth taken up by their meaty members. They could only get about four or five inches of their cocks into her mouth at a time, pushing tantalizingly close to penetrating her throat, lingering on the precipice and causing her eyes to water once more in anticipation. Alass, given the awkward angle, both men could not hilt themselves fully inside of her throat. Or so Sona thought, unable to see their gesture and glances from her position below their shafts, surprised to find one of the cocks withdrawing from her lips so soon. Her eyes opened in shock, silently gagging and her back arching, bringing her free hand up to her chest in alarm as every inch of Pearce’s sizable cock pushed into her throat. His balls were resting on her face, obscuring her vision, her thighs trembling and tensing from the combination of pleasure, discomfort, and oxygen deprivation. No sooner had her lips met his base than had he withdrawn from her throat once more, his cock now slick with thick bubbly spit. She had just enough time to silently cough, gulping down air a lungful of air, before Thompson’s cock pushed forcefully deep into her throat. 

  
  


The men took it in turns to fuck her throat, leaving thick messy strands of saliva connecting their cocks to her mouth, much of the sticky mess coating her pretty face and dribbling into her hair. Her throat bulged noticeably with every thrust, her back tensing and twisting every time. This only served to spur on the ADC attacking her clit, furiously suckling and licking at her while he pushed his fingers inside of her, causing fierce waves of pleasure to overwhelm the discomfort that came with having her throat so brutally fucked. It didn’t take long before she climaxed, much harder than before, feeling like she might pass out but whether from oxygen deprivation or her potent orgasm she could not tell. Roland was soon to finish too, clamping her toes to the top of his cock as a milky torrent of lust oozed out from between them and dribbled messily down her ankles on to the floor below. The cocks at her throat ceased for a moment, allowing her to breathe once more, conscious of Markus roughly groping her sensitive nipples. There were a few words exchanged between the men above her, but her pulse was beating hard in her ears and she couldn’t make out the words, taking the opportunity to wipe the drool and precum from her eyes with her free hand. 

  
  


Without warning, Thompson stepped back, with Richard taking up position directly in front of her face. He beamed down at her messy glistening face, thinking her spittle to make a rather nice addition to her beauty, before gripping her messy pigtails in either hand. Sona’s eyes went wide, seeming to almost plead with him to go gentle as she reluctantly opened her mouth for him. The Jungler was anything but, having gotten close from the double blowjob, he now thrust into her tight wet throat hard and deep edging himself closer to climaxing with every thrust. Sona struggled and arched her back every time he sheathed himself fully into her airway, desperately trying to hate the uncomfortable experience, but finding herself losing herself to the lust of being used so recklessly. It took but a few moments of occupying the silent woman’s throat for him to reach the point of no return, tempted to pull out but realising that she couldn’t voice a complaint if he didn’t, opting instead to keep his balls pressed firmly against her face as he pumped a large load directly into her throat. Sona squirmed and swallowed reluctantly, having no other real option with him pulling roughly on her handlebar like pigtails, feeling a substantial heat building in her stomach as she was forced to swallow what felt to be pints of the man’s creamy lust. 

  
  


He pulled out after holding his cock in her throat for a moment, thick stringy saliva and milk-like mess spilling out of her mouth and clinging to his cock. She coughed and spluttered, much to the men’s amusement, cream leaking from her lips and even her nose from the messy mouth-fucking. No sooner had she caught her breath however, than had Pearce taken his place. Despite the opportunity and convenient handholds her hair presented, he opted instead to roughly fondle her breasts as he pushed his girthy member into her mouth once more. Sona had had the foresight to breathe deeply just before this, closing her eyes tight to try get them to stop watering as she felt her nipples pinched and pulled. He alternated from taking big rough handfuls to squeezing them together and playing with her nipples, infatuated with her breasts as he bottomed out in her throat over and over. Try as she might to remain still, the borderline unpleasant sensation of her restricted airways caused her to wriggle much like before, with the men waiting and watching nearby teasing and taunting her for her amusing movements. Sona couldn’t tell what she enjoyed more, being so recklessly used, or being humiliated by their light and admittedly playful teasing.

  
  


It took a few minutes longer for the second Summoner to finish, thankfully pulling out far enough for her to gulp down air between thrusts. Unlike his companion, Thompson sought a more spectacular finish, pulling out of her mouth just as his shaft began to pulse and twitch. He leaned forward, his balls placed conveniently against her mouth which she dutifully began to suckle and lick, as he fired rope after messy rope over her breasts and stomach. Feeling himself running low on load, he pulled backwards to shoot a few gratuitous and much less forceful spurts of lust over her face and into her hair, now beginning to darken with the damp of various juices. Sona’s mouth, still open, subsequently received a sizable deposit of his creamy mess. This was her first real opportunity to taste the masculine mess, the load before having been shot far too deep for her tongue to taste. It was slightly salty, but otherwise almost flavourless. Despite the rather bland taste, she found herself swallowing it nonetheless, the action itself fuelling her horniness. For a moment the ordeal seemed to stop, with no one at her face and the last man having moved from between her thighs a few minutes ago. She sat herself up slowly, her hair flipping the right way up and splashing the floor in two arcs with semen and spit, some of her hair having come loose and now plastered to her forehead from the sheer amount of mess. 

  
  


The scene before her as she wiped the lewdness from her face with her forearm, was one that resembled some form of debate or formal gathering. The men, though rock hard and clearly eager for more, looked amongst each other and whispered with quite serious expressions on their faces. Sona might have found it almost humorous, were she not aching for attention and her next potent climax. She strummed her etwahl with her sticky fingers, catching their attention. Markus stepped forward, a sheepish yet smug grin on his face. 

  
  


“ _ Sorry, we were just deliberating who gets to fuck that perfect pussy of yours first, and as I got the most kills overall we agree that means I get to do the honours.” _ He announced cheerfully, the other men rolling their eyes, clearly wanting to have taken the honours too. Sona’s eyes widened, not realising they were going to go that far. She had no way of vocalising it, but she was a virgin, with the biggest thing inside of her being their fingers not more than a moments ago. She wanted to shake her head to, always imagining her first time to be with someone special, already beginning to feel shame building up in her mind. Without even thinking, her fingers ventured down between her thighs, parting her wet pink pussy with her fingers, looking to the Top laner with longing in her eyes. He stepped forward, wolf whistles and sounds of encouragement from his mates to cheer him on, her eyes firmly on his eight inch manhood now pressed against her entrance. Despite how thoroughly drenched with lust she was, it still took a decent struggle to push his head inside of her, having to bite his lip and lie her down once more before sliding steadily inside of her. 

  
  


Sona’s back arched as the first few inches moved within her, stretching her walls fiercely and causing intense pleasure to wash through her mind. Her hands made their way to her breasts, caressing and pinching her nipples as she wrapped her legs around him tightly, pulling him deeper with them. Taking this as a sign she wanted the real thing, he pushed into her forcefully, causing her back to arch further and her mouth to open in an inaudible gasp of shock as his head rammed against her cervix. There was an almost imperceptible trickle of blood down his shaft, little more than a small red smear, as he tore her hymen and claimed her virginity. Her legs locked tight around him out of surprise, not expecting him to get quite so deep or it to ache quite so much, even if it was a bitterly pleasant feeling. This of course only spurred him on, gripping her waist tight as he fucked her ruthlessly, having no idea she was a virgin nor that were she to have a voice he’d be met by a series of pleasure wails and lustful moans as he battered the entrance to her womb with his manhood. 

  
  


As he did so, he joked and teased her, groping her thighs roughly as he relayed how tight she was to the men. Each of them now, despite how recently they may have climaxed, was once again rock hard, eager to have their turn in her cunt. Sona was drooling once more, the impacts of the man fucking her so rough that her tits bounced back and forth ryhtmically, gripping the edges of the instrument hard lest she be pushed off of it completely. She came messily, a splattering of lust dripping down his shaft and soaking his torso, but not stopping his assault against her cervix. After a few more moments of messy slapping sounds, willing his cock to push just that little bit further and fuck her womb no matter how improbable, he eventually found her tight walls to milk him to completion. He pulled out, conscious of the lack of condom and not willing to go quite that far, spraying her stomach and thighs with his seed and even shooting a stray rope as far as her breasts, covering the back of her hand. 

  
  


The Summoners cheered for a moment, patting their pal on the back, but not before quickly picking Sona up off of her instrument. She was breathing hard and struggling to concentrate with how clouded by lust her mind was, smiling weakly, unsure as to whether her legs would be able to even support her anymore and wishing she could in fact float. She was set down facing the poker table, thinking that she was to collect her winnings and that was the end of the ‘party’. Firm hands gripped her arms however, causing a smug smile to cross her lips as she was forced firmly down bent over the Poker table. Having been violated in every way imaginable to her, she no longer harboured any anxiety about the situation, free to enjoy it in all it’s carnal glory. As they let go of her arms, much to their surprise, she reached back and spread her thick ass cheeks for them; inviting the next man to claim their prize. Richard was quick to do so, a similar size and length to the Summoner before, stretching her out and making her ass clap audibly each time he collided with it. 

  
  


The rest of the team moved around the table to sit back and watch the pleasant view of her drooling messy face, her enormous cum-splattered tits pressed firmly against the table, wobbling back and forth with each thrust. It only took a few minutes for the attack damage carry to finish, following the top laners lead and opting to fire across her lower back rather than creampie the silent sex symbol bent over before him. Her lips gripped his cock firmly as he pulled out, sending a few droplets of her lust and precum alike down her thighs, a few errant strings of lust coating the cards laid out along the table from their game. The next man took up position, with Richard taking up position next to Markus, satisfied with his performance and eager to watch the show as Thompson spanked her ass roughly. He groped and toyed with her ass for a moment, admiring how deliciously thick it was, before guiding his girthy member between her lust-covered labia. 

  
  


Sona drooled and threw her head back in pleasure, dragging her nails against the fabric of the table as she came hard again, her whole body trembling and shuddering as she did so, her mouth wide and spittle dropping messily down her chin onto the pile of coins below her. She was rocking her ass against him just as fiercely as he was thrusting into her, but her eyes widened in shock as she felt a finger probing at her neighbouring entrance. Slick with the lust he’d collected from her thighs, he pushed his finger with some effort into her tight rear, causing Sona’s toes to curl and her mind to race. Was this normal? She’d never heard of this before. Surely this was not correct. Why did it feel so good… She rocked her ass timidly back against him, more and more of his finger disappearing into her thick rump until he was knuckle deep inside of her. It didn’t take long for her to loosen enough to insert a second finger, then a third, and then all at once pulling them out causing her to shudder and squirm. He spanked her roughly, pulling his cock now dripping with precum and her juices, before pushing it eagerly at her entrance. 

  
  


Sona gripped the table hard and her eyes were wild, clenching her teeth and arching her back as his thick tip stretched her ass, pushing with great resistance into her tight warm hole. Every inch that pushed inside of her sent a fresh wave of pleasure and shame through the normally shy woman, rendered slutty by the intense sexual situation she found herself in. She reached back and spread her ass cheeks wide for him, silently begging him deeper, nodding her head yes over and over before her eyes rolled back in her head as the final inch crammed inside of her. Her virgin ass was ridiculously tight, almost to the point of being painful for the Jungler’s thick cock, but he persisted and left several prominent red hand prints on her pale ass cheeks as he fucked her ass as roughly as he could. Sona’s head was now down against the table, her body tensing and untensing with every thrust, feeling weak from just how often she’d climaxed in quick succession. Soon enough he found his cock pulsing, with Sona moaning silently as she felt that familiar throb of completion. He gripped her waist hard, firing deep inside of her as he unloaded all of his lust, pulling out messily after a few moments and dripping cum onto the floor and down the back of her thighs. As the last few droplets clung to his tip, he bit his lip deviously, sliding his still hard cock firmly into her pussy and quickly bottoming out against her cervix as he squeezed the last of his load out. With one last spank, he signalled for the next man to take their turn. 

  
  


Sona lifted her head long enough to smile weakly, wanting to know which handsome male would be taking her next, a little intimidated to find both Roland and Pearce smirking down as they moved around the poker table towards her. She was lifted roughly from the fabric covered wood, watching as Roland climbed on to the table laying on his back, eagerly climbing on top of him with shaky legs. She positioned herself so that she was straddling him, Pearce encouraging her forward with a cheeky push, practically smothering the team captain’s face with her tits as she lay atop him. His cock quickly found it’s way into her pussy, rocking herself messily atop him and doing all the work, surprised when the Support gripped her arms holding them against her back as he pushed his thick cock into her still stretched ass. The sensation of being filled up in both holes was too much for the inexperienced woman, feeling her mind overtaken completely by lust, squirting messily over and over as a puddle of drool formed beneath her face. Roland was the first to cum, opening his mouth to inform his duo so she could dismount in time, but finding his voice hopelessly muffled beneath her heavy soft breasts. Subsequently his cock throbbed and pulsed inside of her, forced directly against her cervix and filling her womb up entirely as he unloaded spurt after spurt of his seed into her. Pearce was soon to follow, a familiar hot feeling filling her insides as he came as deep as possible inside of her thick well-spanked ass. 

  
  


The pair removed themselves from her holes, causing a thick mess of lust to pool on the table leaking from both of her holes, breathing heavily and almost unable to move with how roughly she’d been taken. She turned on to her front, her hair stuck to her face and having long since been pulled free of her hair bands, as sticky and mess covered as the rest of her body with lust. She felt a familiar wet warmth spray across her legs, raising her head just enough to spot the rest of the Summoners jerking themselves off. One by one they fired their final loads over her and the table, plastering her curvy body with cream, with Thompson unloading directly into her hair. Roland and Pearce were the last to climax, shooting what remained of their cream across her face where her mouth hung open in exhaustion, swallowing every drop that met her tongue. For a moment silence hung in the air, the seed and sweat soaked Sona laying exhausted atop the poker table. The men, having sobered up considerably, beamed at each other with the excitement of having just fucked one of the hottest women on Runeterra let alone in the Institute. As Roland offered to help her to her feet, he realised that she’d actually fallen asleep, completely tuckered out from the fearsomely rough fucking she’d received from the five men. 

  
  


At the team captain’s instruction, the men quietly got dressed and retrieved her dress and shoes, leaving them atop her etwahl neatly folded. One of them disappeared from the lounge for a moment, returning with a towel which he placed next to her clothes, and a pillow which he slipped silently under her head. Pearce left a few fresh fruits on a plate atop the towel, along with a note, safe to let her sleep knowing full well they’d rented the room until late morning tomorrow. The note read:

  
  


“ _ Thanks for all the fun, who’d have thought someone so silent would be quite so slutty! We enjoyed our prize greatly, and you’re always welcome at our parties. See you round the lobby! <3” _

  
  


Completely exhausted, a sleepy smile upon her cum-coated lips, Sona slept soundly atop the poker table. The men wondered just how she might react when she woke up, leaving quietly, each with smug smirks of pride plastered to their faces as they went. 

__

  
  


__ __ __

  
  



End file.
